


Losing Him

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending. </p><p>Steph loses Stan. </p><p>You're gonna see the things that I see<br/>You're gonna want air that I breathe<br/>You're gonna wish you never left me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Him

She sits, and prays, hopes for her husband to come home, the words she had last said aloud, in a moment of anger haunting her. Yes, she had sent him away but when she had heard he would be in the line of fire… she had snapped, yelled at him, crying pathetically. 

He had gone and now she was alone. Death haunted her, all around. People in the village had lost people, some to war, some to accidents and, much as she felt for Miriam and Erica, she knew she would not survive without Stan. Her son would never forget what he had heard that night and she knew she would never forgive herself for yelling if he died.   
He does not come home. Stan is gone. Her son withdraws and she sits, staring out the window, haunted by the thoughts and echoes of her anger. 

She wished, now, that she had never let herself love him. It would have saved her so much pain, even if she would never have had her son. Now, as she sat, alone, no son and no Stan, she found herself wondering how she would cope.


End file.
